Kabal of the Perfection's Agony
The Kabal of the Perfection's Agony is a recently founded, relatively small but deadly Kabal. It spawned from a small pirate fleet of the same name, led by the Impure, which managed to bring enough captives to Commorragh for Saerendril to bring around him pirates, Hellions and mercenaries searching for glory and power. Particular prone to help Imperial forces only to turn on them as soon as their common foe had been defeated, those Drukhari are considered particularly vile by most Imperial officers who know of their existence. History The Pirate Fleet Decades prior to the Kabal came the pirate fleet of the Perfection's Agony. A small, ragtag, gathering of rather destitute hafborns, gathered by the Impure, they were barely more than a nuisance for all, even the most primitives of worlds. That he had even managed to gather an army at all was a testament of how careful he had been with the spending of whatever wealth his mother granted him, more as a mean to not anger the Cult of Extatic Suffering that any care for her hafborn son. And yet, in spite of all those imitations, toward the end of M41, Saerendril led his pirates into daring raids after raids, pillaging medieval and feral worlds of the Imperium, the Orks and even, in two occasions, planets in the process of being consumed by the Tyranids. Such raids brough little in term of captives, but the pirates could gorge on the suffering they inflicted in the material plane and the fame of the fleet grew. The cruelty of their captain, coupled with tales of his successes brought many disfranchised, unfit for the Kabals, Drukhari to the Impure, who made good use of them. Soon, several small Kabals started to make use of the Perfection's Agony as mercenaries, a small, elite, strike-force unleashed against their enemies. Those operations were always extremely dangerous, and the Impure had realized quickly that all could go awry and he could end dead on a material world, betrayed by his employers. He was thus careful when selecting the missions he accepted. All the while, he though ways to enhance his forces, bringing more troops and more versatility to the pirate fleet which remained weaker and smaller than almost any other. Thanksfully, he managed to engage with several gangs of Hellions, who accepted to join his raids, bolstering his prowesses and successes. While the chaotic behavior of the Hellions could have made it hard to mesh his more professional pirates with them, Saerendril managed to do so seemlessly. Finally unleashing his brother Saal'tom Lael, whom he had had turned into a Talos just before his first raid, he was able to bring more and more slaves to Commorragh and Aladrae'shatek. And most of them were delivered to his late father's Wych Cult. The alliance with the Extatic Suffering Wych Cult During the first ten years of the pirate fleet, Saerendril sold most of his slaves and other loot to the Wych Cult from which his genetic father was a member and whom Succubi, Svelana Soulflayer, had protected him as a child. While small, this almost exclusive delivery -which angered some of his pirates at first- proved to be a long-term plan which paid well. The Extatic Suffering Cult is one of the oldest in Commorragh, resting at the center of the Dark CIty, sharing an intense competition with the likes of the Cult of Cursed Blade, the Cult of the Impaled and even the vaunted Cult of Strife. Thanks to those gifts, the Impure was allowed to add units of wychs to his forces, which granted him the ability to assault far more plentiful worlds. Futhermore, Saerendril, being well-versed into the training and tactics of the Wyches, proved extremely adept at integrating them into his forces. Those deadly and gracious killers were instrumental during the Pillaging of Catovar, where the Pirate Fleet made use of a war between Space Marines from the Mourning Wardens and swarming forces of Chaotic pirates and Astartes. On this planet, which had been the prey of several raids from the Drukhari raiders, the Wyches slaughtered hundreds of the pathetic Chaos-tainted Mon-Kheig, and capturing even more, adding the mewling primitives to the holds of the fleet's engine. The success of this campaign,added to the inspiring presence of the Impure at the forefront of the battles, where he displayed his talent with his agonizer, making use of several stances used by the Wyches, bestowed great renown for the Perfection's Agony and its captain; When the fleet returned to the Dark City, with far more captives than ever, and to far better standing for the arenas than their usual slaves. This success was able to enhance the standing of Saerendril and his pirates so much that several factions started to court them, they were even approached by smaller Kabals which were seekig to bolster their ranks with talented warriors. However, in a move which surprised most, the Wych Cult of the Extatic Suffering extended a formal offer of alliance with the Perfection's Agony, in essence making the fleet and the Cult a unique entity. Saerendril accepted gladly, this alliance allowing him to not only ask for more manpower to the Cult at lesser prices, while also protecting him and his troops from the reprisal of other factions of Commorragh. Such unheard move had indeed angered many, and even Asdrubael Vect was said to have been interested by this strange action. In the following twenty years, the raids of the Fleet, bolstered by the elite forces of the Cult, allowed the Impure to prepare his rise to the rank of Archon and the transition from a pirate fleet to a minor Kabal. The Creation of the Kabal Around 87.M42, plans long in the making came to fruiction. Saerendril gathered his forces and stormed the bastion of the Lael Family in the Highlands of Agony, with all his pirates, and reinforcement from Hellions while the forces of the Extatic Suffering launched an assault on his elder sisters' domains. While Vaerendra was captured and brought, screaming and kicking to the Haemonculi to be turned into a monstrous Cronos of a particularly cruel sort, her twin Tsunanata managed to escape her younger brother's raiders. This failure brought great fury to Saerendril, but he managed to contain himself enough to fulfill his plans. Once he had Aladrae'shatek in his hands, Saerendril had his mother brought before her, and forced to kneel. He then announced her that she was relieved from her status as ruler of the Satelitte Realm and head of the Lael Family. The Impure denounced the hypocrisy, short-sightedness and failings of Lithanael. He then sentenced her to a life of seclusion in her own castle, making use of an old artifact, dating back to the Ancient Empire of the Eldar, a gem which would dephase his mother from the rest of the world if she left the confines of her bastion, which was brutally embeded in her forehead. Once he had finally achieved his revenge on a mother who always despised and belittled him, and a sister who had threatened to slaughter and butcher him for as long as he could remember, Saerendril revealed his pacts with the Hellion gang of the Screaming Flayers, unleashing them on the last forces who refused to yield to him and join his fleet. Once all resistance was extinguished in his new realm, he proclaimed that the pirate fleet he had been leading would now become a full-blown Kabal, making the Satellite Realm of his family its base of operation. This move was a dangerous gambit, for more than a dozen upstarts had already been fed to the ever growing presence of demons in the Dark City, and 'shatek had been spared this fate mainly because of Lithanael's influence over the most powerful Archons of the Dark City, none daring to deplete Commorragh from the Breath of Life, the drug created by the Lael dynasty and highly sought among the elites of the Drukhari. However, the Impure knew that such a risk was important, and he swore that nothing would change for the clients of his family, only that the Lael family would cede the control of the Breath of Life to his Kabal. For the vicious, cruel and fickle Dark Eldars, it was clear that it meant that the Breath of Life could be seized by ambitious Drukharis or other factions, since the wealth, influence and power of the Lael was passed over to a Kabal. However, almost as soon as armies gathered at the gates of Aladrae'shatek, the Impure had powerful explosives set up in each and every field of the Breath of Life. He then proclaimed that should anyone try to seize it from his hands, not only would be destroy the plants used for the creation of the drug, he would also send his realm spiralling toward the demon-infested sectors of Commorragh. Two threats which insured that none dared to assault the small Kabal for a relatively small gain. Protector of the Herd Unlike most Drukhari, who cares not about the material plane beyond it being a source of captives to torture and use in the most despicable ways, Saerendril has a clear vision of the dangers which are now roaming free and threatening the Drukhari's very existence. Warp-spwaned abominations are spranging at every corner of the galaxy, Tyranids are stripping worlds after worlds from their lives and the cursed Necron, soulless machines that they are, are doing the same, depleting the herds of Mankind, T'au and other species in greater number than ever before. For the Impure, such facts are utterly unacceptable. The lives of Mon-Kheig, of all non-Commorrite peoples, belongs to the citizens of the Dark CIty and its Satellite Realms. But, under Vect, and the noble houses ruling over Commorragh before him, the Dark Eldars have become complacent. They are content to remain hidden in the Webway, to plunge into the material world only to take, without any consideration to the sustainability of their herds, even as the older among them require more and more souls to barely survive another day. This is why Saerendril took upon himself to protect the vast Herd of the Drukhari. He leads his Kabal in daring raids against Hive Fleets, Necron army or chaotic cults rising and threatening the very existence of the Dark Eldars without even realizing it. Of course, in all those occasions he tries to bring back captives, usually those foolish enough to believe that facing a common enemy make ones an allie when facing the Necrons, to sustain the growth of his Kabal and its influence. He is, after all, just as cursed with the need to stave of She Who Thirst from stealing his soul than any other Drukhari, and he knows what fate would await him should he fail to reward his warriors. Still, even in the madness which has engulfed the Dark CIty and the material plane, the Impure have found some modicum of success. Worlds beset by human pirates, chaotic or not, have been saved by the timely intervention of his army, their population growing ever more, ensuring a fresh supply of slaves for his cargos. On some of the most remote worlds, he even managed to convince the population to give willingly a portion of their owns, so that they could be brought to the "Paradise" from where their saviors came. The Impure particularly love the horror and terror which gripes those captives once they reach Commorragh. Much remains to be done, particularly because the Perfection's Agony's reach is limited by the portals it can use to reach the galaxy beyond the Webway, but Saerendril Lael's successes have allowed him to continue to reinforce his Kabal. In the centuries to come, should he navigate all the innumerable pitfalls of the Drukhari society, he may end becoming one of the greatest Archons the Dark City has ever seen. Should he fail, he only expect death and an internity of suffering in the guts of Slaanesh. Notable Conflicts * The Scourges of Monacus (990.M41): Baptizing his pirate fleet in blood, the Impure led his warriors against the world of Monacus, an ancient and sparsely populated planet, dedicated to the Mon-Kheig's rotting deity. Situated at the heart of an heavily fortified system, Monacus was left largely as a retreat for priests and sisters from the Sororitas wishing to commune with their god in peaceful retreat. The arrival of the Drukhari raiders through an hidden and secretive portal to the Webway. Only the small size of his fleet prevent the Impure from rounding up more than a thousand slaves, but the turmoil their assault unleash on this world will serve them for decade. The Perfection's Agony has returned to Monacus dozens of times ever since this first raid, evading the ever growing armies stationed there, to capture more Mon-Kheig's holy men and women. * The capture of the Ever Hungry (995.M41) : To cement his alliance with his late father's Wych Cult, Saerendril started a dangerous gambit. As a tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken reached a vibrant but uninhabited world and descends upon it to consume its biomass, the Impure activate two portals, giving directly to containment chambers and other stasis locks. Thousands of tyranids are caught and immediately sold to the Extatic Suffering to stuff its menagerie, so as to allow a magnificient show of death to conclude the formal alliance between the Wychs and the pirates. Saerendril closes the gates only when the Cult inform him that their pens can't accomodate more Tyranids. Even then, hundreds of the abominations remains to be sold to the highest bidder in Commorragh proper. * The Pillaging of Catovar (999.M41) : The world of Catovar had been a Drukhari hunting ground for thousands of years when the Impure brought his warriors in the midst of a brutal war between chaotic invaders and the meagre force of the Mourning Wardens's First Company. Suprising his troops, Saerendril didn't try to capture the inhabitants of the world, instead harassing the Mon-Kheigs pretending to be raiders, killing thousands and bringing back even more to the Dark CIty, where he sold them to bring in more mercenaries. When he finally departed Catovar, at the arrival of the Chapter's full might, he finally was able to prepare for the turning point of his life, even if it took him decades to achieve it. * The Battle for Aladrae'shatek (087 or 088.M42) : During eight decades of the material world, the Impure brought in allies and mercenaries, buying the neutrality of various factions, influencing Hellion Gangs and Reaver Teams, always hinting at some incredibly bold raid against the Imperium, be it a Cathedral World or a Fortress World. But, when he had garnered the strenght he needed, he unleashed his fury on his "birth" Realm. Thousands of Drukhari stormed the defenses of the Lael Fmily. In mere hours, the outer walls had fallen, and the would-be Archon reached the palace of his mother. Even as hundreds died, his sisters were either captured or fled away from his wrath, he duelled and bested his mother. Once he had claimed Aladrae'shatek, he proclaimed the creation of the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony, starting the new phase of his life. * The Night of the ten thousands slaves (095.M42) : After studying his prey for years, the Impure unleash the full might of his newly founded Kabal and its allies against the Imperial World of Utvia, in the Ougrean Rift. The well-defended colony, populated by hard-working and brave settlers, has managed to fend off invading pirate, would-be secessionists and even the sole Hive Fleet's bioship which crashed and died on their planet, unleashing countless monstrosities on the fortified cities. Yet, when the Drukhari descend on them, neither their valliance nor their faith are able to save them from a fate far worse than death. Ten thousands are brought back screaming to Commorragh in one night, and in the following solar week, a tenth of the whole population is taken away. When the Dark Eldars finally depart, the survivors discover the corpses of countless Tyranide-like creatures, and various hives purged. Both horrified and thankful, they hunt down and exterminate the last remnants of the ever-hungry xenos. * The Monstrous Lies (101.M42) : On the world of Coru, in the Segmentum Pacificus, mysterious figures save the inhabitants time and again against the wandering Savage Orks roaming the backwater globe. After almost a decade, the angels appears to the humans, their bodies lithes and clad in deep red and blue armor, their beauty utterly alien. As the natives kneel before their celestial saviors, their leaders walks toward the elders and gently put them back on their feet. With a sweet voice, he asks for the most beautiful children that the humans may bring forward, no more than two hundred over the whole planet, so they may be led to Paradise. With tears of joy, the humans delivers. Less than an hour later, the children are vivisected by the Haemonculi, as a paiement for turning the Archon's sister into a Cronos. * The Ynnari's tensions (115.M42) : The Perfection's Agony contact the Ynnaris, requiring that they hand over the remaining sister of the Impure. As the servants of Ynnead refuses, stating that she has converted to their faith and has become one of them, fighting to save all the Aeldari and Drukhari, and that the Kabal must back off. Saerendril's fury knows no bound, especially since so many of the suivants of Yvraine are natural born. Presenting a sympathetic and diplomatic face, he backed off for now, but swore revenge. He is currently plotting and gathering his strength to assault the devoted of the God of Death and send them back to their divinity, as he'll carve a bloody way toward his last sister, who will endure a fate worse than even Saal'tom and Vaerandra. Base of Operation Aladrae'shatek, or the Highlands of Agony in Low Gothic, is an ancient Satellite Realm of the Dark City. It was created in M.28 according to the Imperial Calendar, by the ancient Eldar Fanadiel, at the height of the Eldari Empire, who left the poor material world to the Webway. There, he carved in the neither a vast Highland with an obsidian ground. There, his mad geneticists created the Breath of LIfe, a monstrous plant which feeds on the agony of its preys, which it manages to extend by partially fusing with them. Its petals, once distilled, allow for the creation of sensation's heightener drug extremely sought after by the Commorite nobles.For thousands of years, Fanadiel's influence was enough to preserve the independance of the Highlands of Agony against the attempts of Commorragh to annex it. Until the rise of Vect. Indeed, 'shatek is one of the closest Satelitte Realm from the Dark City, since the selling of the Breath of LIfe drug necessitated the creation of gigantic gateways between them. And yet, in spite of such weakness, Fanadiel was certain that he could defeat Vect. His sole daughter, Lithanae Lael, saw things differently. Therefore, even as her father was preparing to wage war against the Kabal of the Black Heart, she betrayed him by murdering him in cold blood, before sending his corpse to Asdrubael Vect. Since M36, Lithanae ruled with an iron grip on Aladrae'shatek, until her last and unwanted son, managed to impose his will on the Satellite Realm, even if he never seized the throne of the Highlands. Ever since he took control of the Realm, Saerendril has made sure to bolster his defenses. He knows that danger will come both from the demonic invasion ever advancing from the ruins of the Gate of Khaine and the other factions of the Dark City, any of which would be eager to crush the upstart Half-Born and his newly anointed Kabal and claim the wealth of 'shatek for themselves. The considerable defenses and armies of the Satellite Realm have been bolstered with Half-Borns and former slaves, mercenaries of a dozen races and backgrounds have joined in, even if such variety increases the risks of betrayal. Combat Doctrine Like all Drukhari raiders, the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony main approach to war is through speed. If a foe can't see you coming, can't react fast enough, can't reach you, then you are safe and able to capture thousands of captives. However, speed alone isn't enough for the Impure, who requires the use of misdirection, baits and confusing manoeuvres. While his Kabalite Warriors are almost always used as the dagger carving its way through the heart of his preys, Hellions, Reavers and to a lesser degree Wyches are unleashed to sow chaos and confusion. While it may seems that those auxillaries are used as cannon fodder to cover the approach of the more precious elements of the Kabal, such as its Ravagers, Voidravens and Razorwing, alongside the Engines of Pain, the truce is far more complex. While the Impure isn't loath to sacrifice some to gain more, he refuses to lose more troops than what he deems absolutely necessary to achieve his goals. This approach has enticed him to the new recruits, be they Hellions, Reavers or new and prospective Kabalite Warriors, something that the Impure nurture, since he needs ever more force to achieve his ultimate goal. Because of the Kabal's small size, the worlds it raids are far from being the better defended of the Imperium, or any other eno realm they can find. However, Saerendril Lael has led his forces against far more deadly preys, such as Tyranid Hive Fleets in the process of consuming a world, large battle between chaos pirates and fleets of the Imperium, or even an ork WHAAAG! In such a situation, the usual chaotic nature of the Perfection's Agony auxillaries is reigned in, brutally if needed, and clear plans are drawn. So far, the Kabal has only known success in those actions, which bring more troops to the Impure. Notable Members Saerendril Lael, the Impure Saerendril is the young Archon of his Kabal. He is extremely young for a Drukhari, being barely over 200 years, and yet remains one of the deadliest and most determinated killer of his people. Unlike his brother and two sisters, all his elders, he is an halfborn, but it hasn't prevented him to rise to a position of power. In fact, he seems to be proud of his mixed heritage - as his father was a great warrior of the Wych Cult of the Extatic Suffering- and is known to kill any and all who dares to call him "Prince". Unlike almost all the Dark Eldars, the Impure does not see the other races as inferior things just good enough to sustain their souls, but actual cattle, which needs to be thinned out of its sickly elements to grow and protected from predators -such as the Necrons and Tyranids, but also the servants of the Chaos Gods and their cursed Warp-spawns. He has no shame about voicing this opinion, and if he has transitioned from a simple pirate fleet to a Kabal because of the political power it afforded him. Svalana the Soulflayer Svalana is a distant cousin of the Impure, aged 1500, who pretends to partake in his raids mainly because of the thrill and opportunity to satiate her thirst for souls in the material world - her cousin providing her with the deadly and highly sought after duels that a true Succubi of her Cult can crave. But in truth, if Svalana concend to leave the comfort of the Webway for the crude material world, it is only because she is determinated to make her cousin the father of her children -even if she has to kill any and all woman who would even dare to look at him on his personal ship. However, most peoples believe it to be only rumors - and those who are heard colporting them are always brutally slaughtered by the Soulflayer in very public displays of wrath. Being several hundred of years old, this obsession may seems strange, but many believe that it stems from the time she spent protecting the Impure when he was a child. She taught him how to fight with the distinctive Agonizer and Electro Corrosibe Whip, the trademark style of her Cult's Succubis. Beyond her drive to make her younger cousin her plaything and lover, she also hopes that the raids will alow her to overthrow her mother, Valdia the Strangler, as the head Succubi. While she isn't as gifted as Lilith Esperax, she prides herself in never using enhancing drugs, an oddity in her Cult. Ynariel the Howling Death This half-insane pilot is the leader of all the vehicules used by the Kabal, be they transport or engines of war. As an ancient Reaver, who started among the Claws of the Howling Shadow Reaver Squadron which has been a staple of the Kabal since its days as a pirate fleet, Ynariel has earned if not the trust at least the respect of her Archon. She more often than not eschew the responsabilities tied to her rank, favoring instead to sow death piloting her personal Razorwing Jetfighter, the Slithering Shadow. She has earned her moniker thanks to the insane howls she used to let out when killing her foes on her Reaver bike. Ever since she upgraded to her Razowing, she modified its engine so that it would let out similar sounds, which demoralize all those who hear them, something she delights in, especially because it makes it even easier to gather an impressive tally of kills. She remains nonetheless a strict overlord for all the pilots of the Kabal, and failing to uphold her drastic standards leads to truly horrible fates. The Silent Slayer This deadly warrior is the Klaivex of the Silent Guard Incubus, the elite bodyguard of Archon Saerendril. Like all the members of his shrine, the Shrine of Death in Silence, he has vowed to remain forever silent, having his vocal cords removed to ensure that no sound would ever escape his lips. Like most Klaivex, he makes uses of the Demi-Klaive, but he is also known to be well versed in all manner of wdeaponry, Drukhari, Aeldari and even Mon-Kheig or Orks. As the ultimate bodyguard of the Archon, he can be allowed to command forces of the Kabal when the Impure deems it necessary. Many rumors surround the Klaivex's identity. Some proclaim that he is in fact a female and the lover of the Archon, and that they are each other's true weakness. Others murmur that the Klaivex is a former Far Seer, who foresaw the doom of his Craftworld if he didn't leave it to join Commorragh's deadliest warriors, and that he speaks directly to the mind of those who serve him, using his psyker powers to order them around and lead the warriors of the Kabal in an almost flawless fashion. Core Forces The Perfection's Agony forces are among the smallest of the Kabals sharing Commorragh and its Satellites Realms. However, what it lacks in number, it makes in quality and strong alliances, something extremely rare among the Drukhari. All the Kabalites -includind the vehicules - share the same symbol, a lightning-like marking spliting an Infinity Circuit rune. The Kabalite Warriors Among the hundreds of Kabalite Warriors comprising the main forces of the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony, four core units stands head and shoulders above the others, each comprised only of half-borns, since the Impure refuses to make use of the self-styled "Trueborns" in his ranks : * The Spears of Impurity : This unit is comprised of Saerendril's oldest warriors, those whom he gathered as the bastard Prince of Aladrae'shatek, and who followed him in all his most daring raids and actions. As of today, they possess the best armament that their Archon's wealth can offer, and they fulfill the role that Trueborns usually have in other Kabals. While they are as vicious and wicked as the rest of their species, the Spears are still quite devoted to the Impure, even if their leader, Xeophir Blacksoul, wishes to rise in the comand structure of the newly formed Kabal. * The Guardians of Agony :''' Like the Spears, the Guardians are one of the two oldest units in the Perfection's Agony troops. They too were recruited before even the creation of the small pirate fleet which served as the springboard for their Archon's ambitions. They pride themselves in being better trained and efficient in battle than any other Kabalite force, Trueborn or not. Like their rivals in the Spears of Impurity, they fulfill the tasks commonly devoted to those few Dark Eldars born by natural means. Their leader, Beadril the Thirsty is however a lot less trustworthy than Xeophir, and it is only a matter of time until she tries to usurp the Archon. * '''The Bloody Pillagers :''' As Kabalites, they are a recent addition to the Kabal, but in truth, they served it as young Hellions when it was still a pirate fleet. Having proven their worth to the Impure, he offered them an opportunity to become true Kabalite Warriors if they so wished, an opportunity that the former gang members took on eagerly, famished for the fame, glory and loots which come when ones join a Kabal as one of its true warriors. While they still lack experience in their new role, their intimate knowledge of their Archon's favored tactics more than made up for their shortcomings. * '''The Extatic Hunters : Those half-insane warriors were recruited after the Dark City was almost torn asunder by the creation of the Cicatrix Maledictum in the material plane. Thousands of Drukhari were left bereft of direction, and the Impure saw there an opportunity. He gathered those who had lost their Kabals, those whom had never had the opportunity to join one and gathered them, giving them weapons and the minimum of training. Among the canon-fodders he added to his forces that way, the Extatic Hunters proved able to advance to the full-fledged status of Kabalite Warriors and while their volatility may seems to some a weakness, Saerendril knows how to use it to his advantage. The Incubus The deadly warriors from the Shrine of Death in Silence are a lynchpin of the Kabal; however, they aren't a formal part of it, save for the Silent Guard, the five Incubes -including the Silent Slayer- who serves as the Archon's bodyguard. There is rarely more than a dozen of those silent killers when the Kabal raids the material plane, but their abilities and lack of fear means that they are often deployed in the thickest of battles, supported by most of the Kabalites Warriors and Wytches that the Kabal may spare. What prices the Impure accepted to pay to cement the allegiance of this Shrine remains unknown, however many rumors abunds, including the fact that he has offered them to grant them each of five slaves captured in raids, or that he is in fact the one who swore allegiance to the mysterious leader of the Shrine. Some simply speculate that he swore to never cease to harass Craftworlders so that the Shrine could test its mettel against the Aspect Warriors for all eternity. Saerendril remains as silent as the Incubus about this deal, and no one is foolish enough to discuss it. The Hellions Almost a hundred members of the Screaming Flayers serves at all time with the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony. The two forces have been associated for the better part of two centuries, to the point that this minor gang from the poorest and lowest parts of the Dark City has become in all but name an extension of the Impure's will in those regions. Saerendril Lael is known to appreciate their ferocious if utterly chaotic manoeuvres, something he believes can only confuses and terrify his enemies. For the Screaming Flayers, the opportunity to raid the material plane with the Kabal is an highly sought after opportunity, and only the deadliest and most devoted killers of their lot are allowed to do so. There is an intense hatred and rivalry between them and the Reavers serving alongside the forces of the Kabal, but their Archon is known to bring particularly swift and vicious punishment when the infighting of his troops affect his plans, therefore most of the internecine battles between those two elements of his forces happens after a raid, when each sides seeks to steal the other's captives. The Reavers Dozens of those speed-addicted killers form a staple of the Kabal's forces. The Impure seems to posses a certain fascination for those jet-bikers, and is known to favor the best among them, so they could leave the race-arenas from the Spires of Commorragh to join his army at full time, and possibly transition to piloting the Kabal's most precious engines of war, its Ravagers, Voidravens and Razorwings. Such opportunities are highly sought after by the Reavers and infighting, backstabbing and the other betrayals common among the Drukhari are thus exacerbated among them. While the Reavers who have joined the Kabal must wear its colours, they are afforded a great deal of freedom when it comes to the rest of their appearance and weapons. Since their squadrons are rarely larger than six, several rival teams are constantly forming, reforming and trying to usurp the ones which the best tallies of kills, slaves and prowesses. Their sheer numbers for such a small Kabal means that even if hald of them are gunned down while approaching, enough remains to wreak havoc on even the best crafted defense. The Pain Engines At a great cost in slave, artifacts and more esoteric ressources, Saerendril Lael has managed to enact his revenge on two of his three siblings, whom he had turned into Pain Engine, both as a way to showcase how low those two Trueborns had fallen and enjoy making them his tools. * Saal'tom Lael the Talos : the twisted figure of the former heir of the Lael's royal line is still recognizable in the wailing and atrocious Talos used by the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony. Armed with two Heat Lances and two Macro-Scalpel, Shaal'tom main weapon remains the fear it inspires into the heart of the Kabalite Warriors and other Drukhari fighting under the command of the Impure. If the Archon was cruel enough to have his own brother turned into this abomination, all wonders what he would do them should they incur his wrath. * Vaerendra Lael the Chronos : like its sibling, both of blood and Heamonculi's craft, this Engine of Pain is one of the two twin elder sisters of the Impure. It's nature makes it even more terrifying than Saal'tom, since it seems to have retained a modicum of self-consciousness, sometimes screaming and crying, pleading to be freed from her current state, or vowing revenge on her younger brother, its voice distorded by its Spirit Probe. However, all the Drukhari of the Kabal are willing to fight alongside it, to bath into the wave of pain and suffering it redirects toward them. Because those Engines costed him a lot of resources, Saerendril is loath to put them in harm way, unless it is absolutely necessary. Therefore, they are more than often chained in his palace in the Highlands of Agony. When they are brought to war, all the tactics used are meant to preserve them, even at the cost of hundreds of normal warrior's lives. The Wyches While the Wyches from the Cult of Extatic Suffering aren't part of the Kabal proper - as demonstrated by the use of their own colors, scab red and light grey- they remains deeply ingrained into its forces and a staple of any and all raids on the material plane. Among the thousands of them comprising the forces of this most ancient Cult, some members stand above the others when battling under the command of the Impure. * The Sepulchral Caresses : Those Wyches, relatively low still in the hierarchy of their Cult, are among the oldest allies of the Perfection's Agony, having served alongside the pirates during hundreds of raids. Like all the Wyches of the Extactic Suffering, they favor gracious evasion, followed by delectably painful blows to brutal prowesses. The best among them favor the Hydra Gauntets, a departure from the love of Agonizer and other kind of whips so common in the Cult, which makes them seem at odds with their sisters. * The Extatic Howl : The second oldest troop from the Extatic Suffering serving under the command of the Impure, those Wyches are the epitome of deadly grace. The best among them make use of Razorflails to lacerate their foes, while their sisters dance and laugh will dealing crippling blows. More than any other force of the Cult, the Howlers make use of a particularly potent combat drug, combining various enhancers with the breath of Life, which turned every painful blows they inflict and receive into delicious sensations, which makes them shiver and moan in the heat of battle. * The Blood Dancers : Those Hekatrix Bloodbrides are some of those personally trained by Svalana the Soulflayer. Almost as old as their Succubi, each one of those deadly female is said to be in love with their mistress, and rivalry is as intense between them than with their rivals from the Kisses, who have hold more favor with Svalana for decades now. Their Syren, Aerwal, wield an agonizer and intend to use every opportunity afforded by the Perfection's Agony to improve her talent so as to impress her mistress. * The Kisses of Svalana : Particularly proud and arrogant, even for Drukharis, those Hekatrix Bloodbrides bask in the affection displayed by Svalana. They, and they alone, are allowed into the Succubi's room, to be tortured, whiped and flayed, until every sensation of pain becomes pleasure like none other. On the battlefield, they are spurred to ever greater feats of talents by the hope to be turned into mewling flesh at the hand of their mistress, which makes them particularly frightening to behold to non-Dark Eldar. * Kurthan the Beastmaster : Kurthan is old, perhaps even older than the Cult he is nominally a part off. He has tamed monsters from all corners of the Webway, from the Barghesi, the Razorwings, the warriors of the Adeptus Astartes or the Clawed Fiends. However, is favored beasts are the warp-spawned Khymerae. Those abominations have slaughtered thousands in is very long life. How and when he accepted to join force with the Impure is unknown, but he has proven to be a staple of his plans ever since he did. The Engines of War Among the many engines of war used by the Kabal, six, piloted by former Reavers, serve as beacons of martial skill and deadly prowesses on the battlefield. While such vehicules and jets can't compare with the tanks and engines of the Imperium in term of durability, they more than compensate this potential weakness with their speed, the virtuosity of their pilots and their deadly armament. Those six engines are as follow : * Purity's Breaker : Ravager * Screaming Agonizer : Ravager * Slithering Shadow : Razorwing Jetfighter * Death of Hope : Razorwing Jetfighter * Annihilation of Perfection : Voidraven Bomber * Agony of All : Voidraven Bomber Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony Feel free to add your own About the Kabal of the Perfection's Agony Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Xenos